


who owns the throne

by sunaga



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: Throne sex.





	who owns the throne

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6/25/11 for [this prompt](https://emblanon.livejournal.com/2297.html?thread=2084857) on the kink meme. Posted to ao3 8/29/18.
> 
> One of the lines is a direct reference to A Game of Thrones.

"Here? Are you sure?"

His protest sounds weak, even to him. She responds by throwing him down to the throne and straddling his legs. She's always so careful around other people. Always quiet, taking small steps, wearing her short skirts, and never spreading her legs like this. No one sees her like this except him, and he loves it.  
  
"Quite," she replies, voice a bit breathy, and covers her mouth with his. He's no longer surprised by the assault of her sharp bites against his lips, so he opens his mouth and slips his tongue past her teeth. The warm and slick slide of their tongues makes him hard, and his hips buck against the air.  
  
When he needs to breathe again, he yanks her back by her hair. Her clever hands have already made quick work of his belt and she throws it aside with a loud clank. He pushes her face down, wanting to see that red and swollen mouth of hers around his cock.  
  
She reaches into his trousers and gives him a hard squeeze and grazes the underside of his member with nails.  
  
"Fuck, Eirika, are you going to --" His words are strangled, as she bobs her head. But she's always been a tease, and releases him with a quick lick to the pre-cum leaking from his tip.  
  
"Now, now, brother, is that any way to speak to your sister?" She sits on his lap, and he feels that she's wearing no undergarments. Her hips gyrate, teasing him with how wet she is. He takes her mouth this time, as he grabs hold of her hips and sets their rhythm.  
  
"Minx," he grits out.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She pushes herself up, and as she guides him towards her center, he grasps her wrist.  
  
His hands still on her hips, he shoves her down to him, not caring if she's ready to take his cock.  
  
"Take it," he grunts. She groans and worries her mouth. "If only everyone else knew how wet you got for your brother --" She moves up and down against him, and it feels so good to be in her like this. An intimacy that only they can share.   
  
She looks down so she can see where their bodies are joined; where their bodies are making a sticky mess that makes her wetter, and makes him fuck her even harder.  
  
She comes first, her fingernails piercing his shoulders, her pussy clenching around him. It takes him longer, and he makes sure those last thrusts into her and hard enough that she has to bite her lips to stop from screaming as another orgasm takes her.   
  
Her body continues to shudder, and he still feels her tight channel clenching him, but he stays inside of her.  
  
"We came into this world together," she says, "and that's how we'll stay."  
  
It doesn't take him long to harden inside of her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (After, she writes her name on him with his cum.)


End file.
